Stalker- A Chicago Fire and PD Crossover fic
by OneChicagoFics
Summary: When gabby finds out on a call that she has a stalker that was stalking her for over ten years, how ill she react? A lot of Gabby and Antonio sibling scenes but also some Brett and gabby friendship Scenes:)
1. Chapter 1

Gabby dawson reaches for her phone and immediately saw a text from the other paramedic, Sylvie Brett

-Hey Gabby, Where are you? You're never late, we're getting kinda worried at the firehouse.-

Late? What was she talking about? Confused, she looks at the time.

-Crap, Sylvie, I'm sorry, I don't know how I could have overslept. Be there in ten.- She texts as she moves to get ready.

'This is weird' Gabby thinks to herself 'I have never overslept and I always set my alarm before I go to bed'. Gabby doesn't overthink it because she doesn't was to be late in case there is an early ambulance call

As soon as she gets to the firehouse, Chief Boden confronts her.

"Is there a reason that you thought that it was OK to show up to shift late? Have I been unclear with my expectations?" The older man asks quizzically.

" No sir. My alarm didn't go off. Won't happen again"

Boden opens his mouth to say something, but closes it when the emergency bells go off.

 _ **Ambulance 61. Unresponsive male. 2121 Vernon Park Place**_

"Gotta run chief." she says as she heads toward the ambulance.

When Sylvie Brett and and Gabby dawson get to the house, it's quite, oddly quite.

Sylvie looks puzzled "Where's our victim?"

"I'll look upstairs" Gabby says as she walks up the huge white staircase.

She walks down the hall checking every room as she went. When she got to the last room, her breath catches, as she comes face to face with at least a hundred pictures of her, dating back to ten years.

Sylvie is calling Gabby's name from down the hall. "Hey gabby did you find something, Gabby" She says with a hint of irritation in her voice.

Sylvie walks in and sees gabby in tears. One hand on her stomach the other covering her mouth. "gabby what ha-" she is cut off by the pictures on the wall. She walks over to gabby and squeezes her hand.

"Ca-can you call Antonio" she tells, rather then asks, in a weak voice.

"Of course" sylvie says reassuringly.

Sylvie walks back to the hallway, taking out her phone and dialing Antonio's number. Gabby's brother was a detective in the intelligence unit at the 21st district. Sylvie and he were a thing a while back but broke it off when his ex-wife came into play. They were still friends and stuff, just the pressure of it all was just too much for both of them.

"Hey sylvie, what's up?" He can barely finish his sentence before Sylvie starts talking

"Antonio! Hey Antonio I need you here now. Um… there was this call, and gabby went to check upstairs, cuz' there wasn't any victim. There's a whole bunch of a pictures of her, going back like ten years." She sighs and gets ready to continue before Antonio stops her.

"Hey Sylvie, I need you to be strong and tell me where you are, I'm coming to help!" Antonio says frantically into the phone.

"Yeah." She says shaking her head. " yeah, we're at 2121 Vernon Park Place."


	2. Chapter 2

**Antonio**

Gabby dawson reaches for her phone and immediately saw a text from the other paramedic, Sylvie Brett

-Hey Gabby, Where are you? You're never late, we're getting kinda worried at the firehouse.-

Late? What was she talking about? Confused, she looks at the time.

-Crap, Sylvie, I'm sorry, I don't know how I could have overslept. Be there in ten.- She texts as she moves to get ready.

'This is weird' Gabby thinks to herself 'I have never overslept and I always set my alarm before I go to bed'. Gabby doesn't overthink it because she doesn't was to be late in case there is an early ambulance call

As soon as she gets to the firehouse, Chief Boden confronts her.

"Is there a reason that you thought that it was OK to show up to shift late? Have I been unclear with my expectations?" The older man asks quizzically.

" No sir. My alarm didn't go off. Won't happen again"

Boden opens his mouth to say something, but closes it when the emergency bells go off.

 _ **Ambulance 61. Unresponsive male. 2121 Vernon Park Place**_

"Gotta run chief." she says as she heads toward the ambulance.

When Sylvie Brett and and Gabby dawson get to the house, it's quite, oddly quite.

Sylvie looks puzzled "Where's our victim?"

"I'll look upstairs" Gabby says as she walks up the huge white staircase.

She walks down the hall checking every room as she went. When she got to the last room, her breath catches, as she comes face to face with at least a hundred pictures of her, dating back to ten years.

Sylvie is calling Gabby's name from down the hall. "Hey gabby did you find something, Gabby" She says with a hint of irritation in her voice.

Sylvie walks in and sees gabby in tears. One hand on her stomach the other covering her mouth. "gabby what ha-" she is cut off by the pictures on the wall. She walks over to gabby and squeezes her hand.

"Ca-can you call Antonio" she tells, rather then asks, in a weak voice.

"Of course" sylvie says reassuringly.

Sylvie walks back to the hallway, taking out her phone and dialing Antonio's number. Gabby's brother was a detective in the intelligence unit at the 21st district. Sylvie and he were a thing a while back but broke it off when his ex-wife came into play. They were still friends and stuff, just the pressure of it all was just too much for both of them.

"Hey sylvie, what's up?" He can barely finish his sentence before Sylvie starts talking

"Antonio! Hey Antonio I need you here now. Um… there was this call, and gabby went to check upstairs, cuz' there wasn't any victim. There's a whole bunch of a pictures of her, going back like ten years." She sighs and gets ready to continue before Antonio stops her.

"Hey Sylvie, I need you to be strong and tell me where you are, I'm coming to help!" Antonio says frantically into the phone.

"Yeah." She says shaking her head. " yeah, we're at 2121 Vernon Park Place."

Ten minutes later I meet sylvie in front of the building, not even waiting for the car to fully stop before I jump out. I run over to Sylvie and grab her shoulders. "Where is she?!" I asked, almost yelling.

Sylvie is taken aback from my sudden frustration. " She's upstairs, in the room." She says holding back tears "I couldn't get her away from it."

Before she can finish her sentence, I am running up the stairs to my sister. I can't imagine what she was feeling right now. This creep has been stalking my sister for ten years.

When I was walked into the room I was astonished and disgusted at what I saw, but I pushed down my feelings and turned to go to my sister. When she sees me she wipes her tears and holds back her sobs. At first, I'm a little hurt that she felt she needed to mask herself around me, but then I remember that's who Gabby is. Unwilling to appear vulnerable to anyone, not even to herself.

I walk over to her her and bring her into my arms, and then pull back for a second to look at her face. "Gabby, are you OK?" I ask as the nods frantically.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm fine" She says thiss over and over again like a mantra, each one sounding more heartbreaking than the last, until she is just shaking her head while crying like her whole world just shattered. I pull her into my arms, attempting to comfort her, although I know, deep down the no words can heal this.

"It's OK Gabby, It's OK. We're gonna catch the son of a bitch who did this to you." I say with a clenched jaw. Gabby looks up at me, not wanting to pull back. Her sobs have stopped and her tears are dried up.

Gabby releases herself from my grasp and turns away from the pictures. Her voice is barely a whisper, but I hear the words clearly, like a dagger through my heart. "I'm not staying with you tonight, or however long it take us to find this guy."

I can feel the confusion and anger radiating off of my body. Why wouldn't she stay with me until this thing blows over. I mean sure, she would have had casey, but he's away on some work thing for the next couple of weeks.

"Gabby, come on, please. How am I supposed to keep you safe if I'm not there?" I'm pleading with her now. I can't lose my sister to some creep who's been watching her for who knows how long.

"Antonio, somebody wanted me to find this. I'll bet my life it was the guy who's been following me. If he has been stalking me then he knows that you're my brother, and he knows that you're a cop. Obviously I would turn to you. This is what he wants. So no, I'm not staying with you." She says as if it was the only option.

My sister makes a pretty good point, but she needs to stay with someone. Someone that I know loves her. " Why don't you stay wi9th someone from 51. Pease Gabby, I need you to be safe."

She thinks for a long time, probably weighing the pros and cons of each option. She eventually she nods her head gives an answer. "I'll stay with Severide. Sylvie and Stella are going out to some party, and I wouldn't want to intrude." She gives a small smiling, hoping that this would satisfy me. It does. Kelly Severide is The squad lieutenant at firehouse 51. He's a good guy, can get a little rowdy at times, but a good guy.

"OK" I say softly.


	3. Stalker Chapter 3

**Kelly Severide**

I just got the call from Antonio explaining everything that happened. Of course dawson could stay with me. Gabby keeps us all together at 51, I will do whatever it takes to keep her safe.

I am still sitting on the bar stool chairs in my apartment thinking about how Dawson must be feeling right now when I hear a knock on the door. I open it with a small smile on my face, knowing that dawson wouldn't be her usual self. What I see is heartbreaking.

Dawson is leaned against her brother staring at me with those same brown eyes, but instead of them being full of life and joy, they are empty. A blank look is plastered on her face.

Antonio hands me a bag of her things and shakes his head. He kisses gabby's head and tells her that he loves her, then turns to walk away motioning for me to follow.

I meet him around the corner in the hallway of my apartment building. "How is she?" I ask solemnly.

Antonio just shakes his head. "She hasn't said a word since we left the scene. I'm worried about her kelly"

This is the first time he's called me kelly so I know that this is serious. "I know you are, Antonio. I'll take good care of her while you're looking for this guy." I say while he's walking away. I turn to go back to dawson.

"hey gabby." I say when she sees me. "Make yourself at home. You can sleep in my room, I'll take the couch until this whole thing blows over"

At that, nods and walks down the hallway to my room.

It was about an hour later when I heard the crying. I run to where Gabby is sleeping not even bothering to turn on any lights until I reach Gabby's room, where she is crying in her sleep.

"Hey Gabby, I need you to wake up, OK?" I plead to her.

Her eyes open and she is awake but has not stopped crying. I realise that she wants to say something, but she can't get the words out.

"Ke-Kelly" She stops to let out a sob. "I'm sorry, I just, I just" she gives up on what she's trying to get across, and lets herself succumb to the sobs. I move to sit on her bedside, cradling her in my arms, caressing her hair until she calms down.

"I'm sorry kelly, I shouldn't have-" I don't even let her finish.

"No dawson, you did nothing wrong" I say sternly.

She nods as I continue to sit with her until she falls asleep.

I wake up in the chair next to dawson's bed the next morning. As my eyes adjust, I realize that she is not in the bed, and I hear making coffee in the kitchen. I slowly get out of bed, Grumpy from the lack of sleep these past few nights. Anna died 4 months ago and I can't seem to get her out of my head. I am broken out of my trance when dawson walks in holding to cups of coffee.

"Morning sleepyhead. You're gonna be late to shift." It's a comment that Dawson would usually make but her voice is completely impassive. I look at her half expecting to see a smirking dawson, but instead I see a blank face. Suddenly, she looks puzzled. "Do you think chief will let me come to shift today, I need to be working. I can't keep thinking about that call." I think about this for a while, wanting to give dawson an honest answer. No doubt Brett told the chief and the rest of the house about what dawson and her found at that house.

"Dawson, I don't know. How about you just come along, and if he says that you can't work, you can go home or hang out around the firehouse." I say abruptly. She nods and moves to get ready.


	4. STALKER Chapter 4

**Gabby Dawson**

Before I walk into the firehouse, I take a minute to gather myself. I wanted to seem ready to get back to work, but in all honesty, I wasn't. I needed to be around people and be busy so that I don't think about those photos that were taken any more. Antonio had his team are looking into it. After he left the states attorney's office, he was gladly accepted back onto the intelligence unit after erin had left for some job in New York. I was glad that he was back because there are a lot of good cops that I trusted on the team. I knew I was safe, and that I had to get back to my life at some point or another, but I couldn't shake the feeling that he was still watching me.

I wander onto the apparatus floor after Severide gives me a reassuring pat on the shoulder. Capp and Tony give me a friendly smile and cruz comes up and gives a hug.

"I'm glad your back" He whispers into my ear as he releases me. I give him a small, sincere smile before I walk to where the guys from truck are.

Before I can get to where the are, stella runs up to me and pulls me into a hallway. I knew that kelly probably told her about what happened since they were good friends. I don't really want to listen to what she has to say, knowing that she was here for me was enough. I was just going to give into the urge to push her away when she starts talking.

"How are you Gabby, Really I mean. Don't give me one of those famous Gabby dawson 'I'm fine' because I can see right through all of that like a glass wall." The purity of the way she says it sends chills down my back.

Stella Kidd and I have been friends since before she got to the firehouse, but I was never the one that she would come talk to if something was wrong, she always had Kelly for that. Same with me, I always had Matt to talk to. But something tells me that this is different.

I have to fight back tears when I finally respond. "I just don't know what to do, Stella"

She pulls me into a hug, but it's what she says when she releases me that surprises me. "The first time I ended it with Grant he watched me. He showed up on calls, at my house, even would coincidentally run into me at the grocery store. It was terrifying." I open my mouth to say something but she cuts me off, "the reason I'm telling you this is not for your sympathy, I just want you to know that you can come talk to me. I know what you're going through is different, but I'm here for you."

At that, I just force a smile and nod but I let a few tears fall. She just squeezes my shoulder and walks away. I mean, I knew that Grant was a little crazy, but I never thought he actually did anything. I thought it was just the typical push you out and then pull you back in type thing. It's nice to know that I have someone to talk to that can relate to how I feel. I know everyone at 51 has my back buts it's nice to be able to have someone who understands you.

I swiftly make my way towards the chief's office, welcoming in sideways glances but no further interaction from any of the other guys on truck. sylvie probably told them to not bring up the sensitive topic. I appreciate the gesture, but I am slightly angered by the fact. Does she think she needs to protect me? I have to mentally talk myself down from where this is going. I can't really be letting this bother me right? She was just trying to help.

I am continuing my search for the chief when I turn the corner and physically run into him.

"sorry chief I wasn't watching where I was going" I say apologetically, half hoping that he would bring up the topic. We sit there without talking for awhile, neither of us wanting to break the comfortable silence to talk about what we are going to do about me working. Finally I start talking.

"Chief, I really need to take my mind off of everything. I need to get back to work in order to do that. I can't sit at severide's place and just think about what if situations" It comes out more desperately than I had hoped but I definitely go the point across

"Gabby, for any other person I would think this is a sorry excuse of a reason to get back to work, but because I know you, I trust that you will only do what you can handle.I am going to insist that Brett is the PIC for awhile. That is final." He looks so conflicted when he said it that I even considered telling him not to worry about it, but it needs to happen sometime or another, even if i'm not ready.

 **Hi guys! so I know it's too late for a note from the author but i'm new at this... I thank you guys for continuing to read even though i have updated in a long timeeeeee :( I'm just super busy with life :)**. .


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys! sorry it took so long to update, the site logged me out :( hope you like the new chapter!**

 **Sylvie Brett**

I personally think it's completely outrageous that Gabby is back a work this soon. I know Gabby, she will put up a strong front, but really she is just trying to keep her mind off of the fact that all of this terrifies her. I'm glad that the chief made me PIC for awhile because I'm not sure if she is capable of making her own decisions, let alone being able to outsay my medica onesl. You don't just come back to work so easily after finding something like that.

 **Gabby dawson**

I get into the ambulance to head out for my first call since the incident. I have to consciously about getting into the passenger's side. Sylvie and I made a deal that if she ever was PIC, she would get to drive the rig. It's interesting, the things that you remember when your trying to avoid thinking about something. Everything that goes through your head seems to remind you of that one thing that you don't want to think about.

When we pull up to the house where we were directed to go for the call I feel a rush of anxiety overcome me. I turn to sylvie " I'm sorry, I can't do this, I wasn't ready to come back. I'm sorry."

The way she looks at me s the reason I love being her ambo partner. "I completely understand. I'll take this one. It's not one that we will have to take to med, so you just stay here and I'll be right back OK?"

I nod to her as the walks into the house.

When I turn around I am forced to my knees while a rag is shoved into my mouth. I am hit over the head with what feels like a bat and forced into a black subaru trunk, all before I could evan scream.


End file.
